kinefandomcom_nl-20200214-history
3. Neuromotorische revalidatie bij volwassenen
'Algemene info' Studiepunten: 6 Proffen: G. Verheyden, A. Nieuwboer (E. Heremans) 'Examenvragen' 2018-2019 theorie (20 MC vragen + fotovraag, 90 min tijd) Dwarslaesie: niveau bepalen Wat veroorzaakt Parkinson? * Onvoldoende dopamine in de 5 basale ganglia * Onvoldoende dopamine in de thalamus * * geen van de antwoorden artikel Ada et al * krachttraining leidt tot verbetering kracht en activiteitenniveau en tot toename spasticiteit * krachttraining leidt tot verbetering kracht, activiteiten niet en tot toename spast * krachttraining leidt niet tot spasticitiet … * krachttraining leid niet tot spasticiteit, … Vraag artikel Wolf CIMT duid juiste aan * ze oefenen 2uur per dag * CIMT is effectief * enkel effectief bij de personen die armabd konden * gebruik van re-learned use vraag Artikel Feys (zie les 9 concepten Verheyden) Vraag over polyneuropathie duid foute aan * er worden vaak orthesen voorgeschreven maar er is vaak ongebruik * Maximaal oefenen * - * - ALS duid foute aan * Bij als is motorische voorhoorn en corticolspinale baan aangedaan * Prognose is slechter als erbulbaire tekens zijn * - * - RX-foto: wat is de secundaire stoornisgetoond op deze foto * heterotope ossificatie * contractuur * zwelling * - Welk principe behoort niet tot powermoves * Bewust worden van kleinereamplitudes * Externe bewegingssturing * Nadruk op gewichtsverplaatsing * Romprotatie verbeteren Ms * Warmtegevoeligheid, vermoeidheid, sensorische ataxie * Warmtegevoeligheid, vermoeidheid, spastische ataxie * Parese, warmtegevoeligheid,cerebellaire ataxie * Parese, warmtegevoeligheid ,vestibulaire ataxie Wat is geen symptoom van autonome dysreflexie? * Verhoogde bloeddruk * Zweten boven laesie * Versnelde hartslag * hoofdpijn Oorzaak van toename rigiditeit? * rusttremor * contralaterale activiteit * snelle bewegingen * angst en stress Wat is de meest effectieve manier om gewichtsshift training op het hemibeen te doen vanuit deze oefening (foto: harnas met homolateraal reiken naar glas): * Stabiliteitsgordel * contralateraal reiken * zeggen dat de P bewust moet steunen op dit been * kleiner voorwerp Reiken naar een spiegel , hoe maak je dit taakgericht? * Bord laten wassen met een spons * Spiraal op bord tekenen die de P moet volgen met zijn hand * reiken buiten armlengte * ook met andere arm reiken Foto van vrouw die kleine trapjes op gaat met T naast haar. Hoe kan je deze balansoefening effectiever maken * Trap af gaan * Stabiliteitsgordel gebruiken * Gewichten aan enkels * dubbeltaak geven Wat is het belangrijkste bij staan op foam met ogen toe: * snel sensorische strategie aanpassen * dicht bij stabiliteitslimieten blijven * zo min mogelijk sway * - 2017-2018 Theorie - Welk zijn de uitlokkende factoren van freezing, dan 3 opsommingen met allemaal woorden en ‘geen van bovenstaande’ - Foto van patiënt aan een bed met weinig heupflexie en weinig knieflexie, welke oefening kan je hem geven om zijn zit te verbeteren met externe focus * blokje geven dat hij tussen zijn benen op de grond moet leggen * Therapeut zegt dat hij meer flexie moet doen * Patiënt moet naar een vast punt op de muur kijken * Patiënt manueel begeleiden van zit tot stand - Foto met therapeut die de hand van een patiënt vast heeft op een papier met 3 cirkels van verschillende grootte. De patiënt moet zijn ogen sluiten, de therapeut zal hun handen over een cirkel verplaatsen en de patiënt moet dan daarna raden welke cirkel het was. Welk concept is dat? * Perfetti * Affolter * Johnstone * Bobath - Wat is de definitie van evenwicht? * Lichaamszwaartepunt binnen het steunvlak houden * COP binnen het steunvlak houden * Zo ver mogelijk leunen zonder je voeten te verplaatsen - Welke stellingen zijn correct voor CVA en GBS patiënten * Na de herstelfase, komen ze in een plateaufase terecht * Ze herstellen tot 3 à 6 maanden * Er treedt verbetering op van symptomen zoals motorische, sensorische en slik stoornissen -Enkele stellingen over ALS * Incidentie is.. * Aantasting corticospinale baan * Aantasting motorcellen in de voorhoorn - Enkele stellingen over MS: wat is fout? * meest voorkomende vorm is secundair progressief -Enkele stellingen over dwarslaesie en wat is correct * Gemiddelde leeftijd is 37 jaar en meer dan 10 % is 60 jaar -Rijtjes met kenmerken van posturale controle systeem -DWL: ASIA niveau zeggen met/zonder partiële innervatie -Spinale shock zorgt niet voor: * Sensorische stoornissen * Motorische stoornissen * Balansstoornissen * Taalstoornissen - Heupstrategie, welke stelling is correct? * Goed alternatief voor enkelstrategie * Uitdagend steunoppervlak en snelle perturbatie * Bij kleine perturbaties te gebruiken * Het is geen automatisch beweging, maar een vrijwillige beweging om balans te houden - CCT wat is niet juist? * val is een veelvoorkomende oorzaak van CCT * patiënten met CCT hebben ook cognitieve en perceptiestoornissen - Parese neurologische p behandeling, wat is niet juist? * we behandelen een patiënt pas als die medisch stabiel is en... * mrc = 0 dan behandelen we patiënt met EMG biofeedback en mentaal denken * patiënt wel spierkracht dan behandelen we met weerstand zoals bv Hydrotherapie * parese geeft bijdrage tot beperking van activiteit waaronder minder lang contracties aanhouden - Veroudering wat is juist bij ouderen? * evenwichtsverlies door gewichtsverlies hippocampus * evenwichtsverlies door afbraak perifere zenuwen * sensorische herweging neemt af met verouderen * sensorische herweging is een automatisch proces - Primaire structuren bij balans (schema nieuwboer) * mesencephalische locomotorische regio, … - Brede steunbasis komt voor bij * erfelijke spastische paraplegie * parkinson * chorea van huntington (schaargang) * metabolische neuropathie - Uitval n abducens, welke stoornis * Primair negatief * Primair positief * Secundair negatief * Secundair positief - ALS Wat is niet juist? * Leeftijd: Tussen 40-70 jaar * Komt meer voor bij vrouwen - Parkinson: Wat is niet juist: * In het eerste stadium kan een maskergelaat optreden * In het eerste stadium kan hypofonie optreden * H&Y stadium 4 zien we verscheidene symptomen en zijn er al EW problemen * Geen van bovenstaande - Foto reiken naar aangedane zijde met aangedane hand wat is het primair doel * steunname aangedane been * proximale stimulatie * angst voor naar voor vallen verminderen - Wat outcome bij de studie van Pohl van DEGAS * FAC * 6min wandeltest * uithouding * 10m wandeltest - Wat positief effect bij studie zts * Tijd * Vallen vermindert * ADL verbetert * onafh zit tot stand uitvoeren - Techniek minst verbaal contact * Affolter * PNF * perfetti * johnstone / panat - voordeel trap aflopen eerst met niet aangedane been * HeupEXT aangedane been * sensorische input * weke delen aangedane deel stimuleren - Geef de ASIA score * C8 asia A geen zPP * C7 asia A wel zpp * C7 asia A geen zpp * C6 asia A wel zpp - welke patient mag er geen enkelvoetorthese dragen? * cva zonder primair positieve stoornissen * GBS in de herstelfase * CCT die vorige week nog gewindeld is geweest (want hier spasticiteit) * dwarsleasie L2 zonder hypertonie Wat is geen behandeling bij parkinson in vroege fase: * Stretchen heupextensoren en triceps surae ( het zijn de heupflexoren die prim verkort zijn) (maar ²ook de hamstrings en gastrocnemius enzo, volgens mij is het houdingscorrectie) -> dit is zeker wel een behandeling in vroege fase * Houdingscorrectie * Versterking extensoren en rotatoren * Rompmobilisaties -> late fase, want deze gebeuren passief door kiné? Praktijk - Parkinsonpatiënt met hele uitleg/klinisch onderzoek erbij # Wat is het H&Y stadium van deze patiënt? Waarom? # Welke test zou jij gebruiken om ganganalyse te bestuderen en wat zijn de aandachtspunten? # Je patiënt heeft moeilijkheden met in bed stappen met een laken, leer hem dit op een goede manier te doen. Wat leer je om zijn schouder beter te leggen? Wat leer je om zijn heup beter te leggen? - Parkinsonpatiënt # Geef de primaire neurologische symptomen en verklaar kort. Wat is het uitgangspunt voor kinesitherapie? # Leer je patiënt aan hoe hij vanuit ruglig in bed, naar de rand van het bed kan bewegen en kan recht staan (met dekentje) - Johnstone spalken: mevrouw met bilateraal krachtsverlies en gevoelsverlies in de elleboog, pols en vingers # welke spalken kan je allemaal gebruiken en waarom? # Leg één spalk correct aan. (je moest wel maar aan één kant de spalk aanleggen) # Geef een oefening (met de spalk natuurlijk) wees creatief! - Hemi patiënt: patiënt met een linker hemibeeld, quads MRC -3, heel hypotone arm en been, 4 weken in revalidatie, heel gemotiveerd, wilt zo snel mogelijk terug vanalles doen. # Einde van de sessie, patiënt ligt in ruglig op de behandeltafel, breng tot zit. # Geef een oefening voor tonus verhoging van het been. # Transfer naar rolstoel. !!VEILIGHEID!! - Vrouw met Li hemibeeld: heeft extensie spasticiteit en hyperextensie tijdens het gaan # Geef 2 oefeningen voor de selectieve kniebewegingen te leren # Kom met deze pt van zit naar stand # Geef een facilitatie tijdens wandelen die nuttig is: heup naar caudaal en ventraal duwen vlak voor steunfase - Patiënt met parkinson, anamnese gegeven # In welk stadium # Welke gangproblemen verwacht je # Oefen gangpatroon met 2 auditieve cues met de juiste frequentie -2 manieren hoe je frequentie kan meten ( metronoom en de 10m walk test) - Hemiplegische patiënt: lateroflexie passief en actief voor schouder en bekkengordel bij linker hemibeeld en waarom is rechter schouder hoogte hoger dan linker? (spastische patroon?) Bijvragen: waarom lateroflexie belxangrijk? (veel nodig in ADLtaken) Waarom romp belangrijk? (balans, evenwicht, belangrijk voor te kunnen blijven staan?..) - Hemiplegische patiënt: Doe hoge windeling en faciliteer vervolgens het volledige gangpatroon naast de kinetafel. - Dwarsleasie patient laesie T8 a) instructies geven om van zijlig tot langzit te komen b) Leren opduwen in langzit + hoe faciliteren (zitbeenknobbels) c) Actief geassisteerde transfer in kortzit van tafel naar rolstoel (let op: wieltjes, stand rolstoel, met hand laten reiken, patient telt af) - PNF van de arm bij patiënt met mobiliteitsbeperking van max 130° (ante)flexie, kies een PNF techniek om de mobiliteit te verbeteren Bijvragen: uitleggen principe hold relax, irradiatie uitleggen - Hemiplegische patiënt, Rechter hemibeeld, been hypertoon, te veel rompflexie en een verminderde oprichting. Geef 2 oefeningen in zit om de patiënt voor te bereiden op ZTS. Assisteer de patiënt van ZTS en daarna terug naar zit. Bijvragen: waar moet je op letten bij de voorbereiding en bij ZTS. - Patient met MS met hypotone buikspieren → PNF (bijvragen irradiatie, distaal-proximaal) - Patient met DWL op T8, problemen met rompcontrole en kracht vd buikspieren waardoor transfers nogal moeilijk verlopen. Geef 2 oefeningen met een Bobathbal, elk in een andere uitgangshouding. Geef voor elke oefening een manier om het moeilijker en het makkelijker te maken. 2014-2015 Theorie Wat meet je met PASAR? '- Ernst van MS (volgens mij was het cognitieve dysfunctie: met enkel PASAR meet je niet hoe ernstig de MS is, bv je vraagt aan iemand 2 en 3 en hij zegt 6 dan wil het niet direct zeggen dat hij ernstige MS heeft, wel als je dit combineert met nine hole en 25 m test)' Wat gebeurt er bij veroudering? '- Grijze stof degenereert, integriteit van de witte stof vermindert, ...' '- grijze stof ....' Wat zorgt volgens literatuur voor een vermindering van morbiditeit en mortaliteit van de verschillende oorzaken van CVA? Asprinine, trombolyse, diagnose door medische beeldvorming of opname op acute-CVA afdeling. Praktijk Parkinson # Geef stadium volgens H&Y # Doe een inspectie van de gang en welke afwijkingen verwacht je # Geef een oefening voor de verbetering van het gang patroon middels 2 auditieve cues. PNF: Patient, 6jr al sukkelen met MS, zakt door de knie tijdens gang, geef een PNF techniek om de quadriceps te versterken ' 2013-2014' theorie Rontgenfoto van elleboog met witte vlek in het gewricht (ossificatie?). Dit geeft *'Pijn en zwelling bij bewegen' *'Zwelling en bewegingsbeperking' *'Bewegingsbeperking en pijn bij bewegen' *'Zwelling, bewegingsbeperking en pijn bij bewegen' Je doet een patient reiken binnen armlengte. Daarna zet je een spiegel voor de patient en laat je die reiken buiten armlengte naar stickers op de spiegel. Welk principe van motorisch leren heb je niet toegepast sinds het gebruik van de spiegel? *'feedback' *'progressie' *'taak-gerelateerd' *'doel-georienteerd' Hoeveel keer meer komt CVA voor in vergelijking met Guillain Barré syndroom? *'30 keer meer' *'60 keer meer' *''70 keer meer'' *'90 keer meer' Wat klopt? *'Vallen voorkomen door balanstraining en krachttraining' *'vallen voorkomen door balanstraining en vestibulaire training' *'vallen voorkomen door trainen van de enkel- en heupstrategie' *'.... voorkomt het vallen niet' Foto van in les 4, Revalidatie van balans, waarbij meneer in harnas naar bekertje reikt. Hoe kunnen we zorgen dat hij meer gewichtname neemt op zijn hemiplegisch been? *''laten reiken met de contralaterale hand'' *'...' *'..' *'...' Welke uitspraak is juist? *'in de Excite trial werd 90% van de dag geïmmobiliseerd en 2u per dag getraind, 6 weken lang' *'Patienten moeten vinger- en polsflexie hebben zodat de CIMT effectief zou zijn. Hierdoor werkt het slecht bij 10-20% van de patienten' *'...' *'...' Laatste foto van les 6. Revalidatie van gang. Oude vrouw buiten aan het wandelen met begeleiding. Wat zouden we hier kunnen doen om het effectiever te maken? *'Meer dichte schoenen aandoen' *'harnas aandoen' *'dubbeltaak laten uitvoeren' *'...' Uit de studie van van de Port et al. 2012 blijkt: *'Circuittraining even effectief als kinesitherapie na ontslag uit revalidatiecentrum' *'Circuittraining even effectief als kinesitherapie tijdens verblijf in revalidatiecentrum' *'Circuittraining minder effectief als kinesitherapie na ontslag uit revalidatiecentrum' *'Circuittraining minder effectief als kinesitherapie tijdens verblijf in revalidatiecentrum' Wat is de meest voorkomende oorzaak van een traumatische dwarslaesie? *''verkeersongeval'' *'sportongeval' *'val' *'geweld' AIS score bepalen van een tabel Bij freezing kan het helpen *'dmv visuele cues de bewegingsamplitudo groter te maken' *'dmv auditieve cues de frequentie te verlagen' *'dmv auditieve cues de frequentie te verhogen' *'...' Wat is een typisch symptoom bij ALS? *'hyporeflexie' *''centrale spasticiteit'' *'...' *'...' Wat klopt? *'Subcorticale dementie gaat over in corticale dementie' *'Amnesie en bradyfrenie horen bij subcorticale dementie' *'Amnesie en dysarthrie horen bij corticale dementie' *''Amnesie en afasie horen bij corticale dementie'' Tremor bij pd-patiënten: *'2-4 hz, neemt toe in rust, neemt af bij willekeurige bewegingen, afwezig in slaap' *''4-7 hz, aanwezig in rust, neemt af bij willekeurige bewegingen, afwezig in slaap'' *'2-4 hz, neemt af in rust, neemt toe bij willekeurige bewegingen, afwezig in slaap' *'4-7 hz, neemt toe in rust, neemt af bij willekeurige bewegingen, aanwezig in slaap' Op welk niveau had de man die is komen spreken een leasie: *'C4' *'C6' *''T4'' *'L5' In de AVERT studie *'brachten ze pt rechtop op een statafel' *''begonnen ze met vroege mobilisatie en indien mogelijk brachten ze de pt rechtop'' *'...' *'...' Een executieve functie *'vooral aangetast bij alzheimer pt' *''vooral aangetast bij pd pt'' *'vooral aangetast bij mensen met MCI' *'...' De repeated stretch techniek bij PNF is in motorisch leren een voorbeeld van *'intensiteit' *'progressie' *''feedback'' *'variatie' Foto van man die van zit tot stand probeert te gaan, wat doet hij veranderen? *'meer dorsiflexie enkel, flexie knie en flexie heup' *'...' *'...' *'...' Foto van therapeut die de hand van een pt over figuren beweegt. Pt moet met gesloten ogen zeggen welke figuur het is; Welk neurologisch concept is dit? *'guiding' *''perfetti'' *'NDT' *'...' Pathofysiologie van parkinson: *'slechte informatieoverdracht van de nucleus subthalamicus naar de thalamus' *''te weinig dopamine in de substantia nigra'' *'...' *'...' Bij welk van onderstaande zou je niet in eerste instantie aan kinesitherapie denken? *'tremor (ja! --> volgens praktijk kan je deze niet behandelen met kinesitherapie)' *'matige, maar vooral ernstige spasticiteit' *'dyskinesieën' *'ataxie' Welke van onderstaande heeft geen nood aan een AFO (tegen dropvoet)? *'DWL op L3 maar incompleet.' *'CVA maar geen primaire positieve symptomen' *'GBS in de herstelfase' *'...' Een CVA patiënt heeft een mediaal staand oog door uitval van de N. abducens. Dit is een... *'primair positief symptoom' *''primair negatief symptoom'' *'secundair positief symptoom' *'secundair negatief symptoom' Bij welke techniek is er het minste manueel contact van de kinesitherapeut? *'Perfetti' *''Johnstone'' *'Affolter' *'PNF' Welke van onderstaande beweringen over ALS is correct? *'ALS begint meestal na 70 jaar.' *''Bij ALS zijn zowel de motorische, ... en spinobulbaire banen aangetast.'' *'...' *'...' Bij de studie van Van de Port et al., hoe werd de resultaten onderzocht? *'Time Up and Go' *'10 min wandeltest' *'...' *'...' Bij de studie van Britton et al. kon men besluiten dat ..; *''gewichtsname op het aangedane been verbeterde'' *'...' *'...' *'...' ' ''praktijk' *fotovraag'' *''PNF: parkinsonpatient sinds'' 4 jaar die al in de typische houding staat maar nog wel de schoudergordel kan dissocieren. Behandel de pt in zijlig aan de linker- of rechterschoudergordel met een techniek om de kracht te verbeteren in het juiste patroon. *'Een hemiplegische patiënt in ruglig positioneren op de gezonde zijde (dus eerst omrollen over de gezonde zijde en dan goed positioneren)' ' 2012-2013' Feys et al 30 MC vragen met 1 schouder-casus en een abstract van een artikel * Bij welke aandoening komt in principe geen spasticiteit voor ? -> Perifeer neurogeen lijden ; MS ; CVA of Dwarslaesie ( Antwoord A ) *'Een vraag over Linker / Rechter hemisyndroom ( welke kenmerken hij heeft )' *'Welke afwijkingen heeft een pt met Hoehn & Yahr score 3' ' 2009-2010' Theorie 1)slappe dwarslaesie bij een lest1)slappe dwarslaesie bij een lestel thv L1 , L2? Het ruggenmerg stopt namelijk thv van wervel L1-''' '''L2. Dus alles wat daaronder zit zal zorgen voor een slappe parese. Letsel in de cauda equina ' ' 2)bij een synergie inderdaad exorotatie en bij spasticiteit endorotatie ' ' 3)Verschil synergie(niet zeker) extensiesynergie wordt genoemd als het wordt veroorzaakt door een gewilde beweging van de patiënt (hij wil zijn been strekken) en spasticiteit als hij op dat moment geen beweging naar extensie wil. Kan iemand dit bevestigen? ' ' 4)Definitie complete leasie: Afwezigheid van sensibiliteit en motoriek in de laagst sacrale segmenten. ' ' Definitie incomplete laesie: Gedeeltelijk behoud van sensibiliteit en/of motoriek onder het neurologisch niveau, inclusief in de laagst sacrale segmenten. ' ' Om te kunnen spreken van een complete of incomplete laesie wordt de sacrale sensibiliteit en motoriek nagegaan dmv rectaal touche, anaal touche. Indien er sprake is van intacte sensibiliteit of motoriek of intacte sensibiliteit en motoriek spreek je van een incomplete laesie. Als beide ontbreken (sensibiliteit en motoriek is de laesie compleet. ' ' Ondanks dat er geen sacrale sensibiliteit en sacrale motoriek is, kunnen er toch segmenten zijn waar de motoriek of sensibiliteit nog deels werkt. Je spreekt dan over een zone van partiele innervatie. ' ' Definitie zone van partiele innervatie: Gedeeltelijk geinnerveerde dermatomen of myotomen onder het neurologisch niveau bij complete laesie ' ' 5)facilitatie valt weg --> negatieve symptomen (bv parese) inhibitie valt weg --> positieve symptomen (bv spasticiteit) . Patiënt 23 jaar, 2 weken na een motorongeluk. Dwarslaesie ter hoogte van T9. Bijkomend fractuur van de radius. '- Wat zijn de risico's? ( gedaalde ROM, decubitis,..)' '- Starten met transfer, welke? (Passieve want het is acuut en hij heeft een radiusletsel dus kan niet steunen)' 2. NDT: vrouw van 73 jaar, CVA met linker hemibeeld, kan niet uit bed dus revalidatie op de kamer. '- Passieve mobilisatie in ruglig' '- Rollen over de hemizijde' '- Positioneren in zijlig' 3. Parkinson: vrouw met bilaterale symptomen en lichte evenwichtsstoornis, maar wel nog zelfstandig. '- welk Stadium?' '- Welke algemene behandelingen?' '- leg stappenplan uit aan patient hoe te rollen naar zijlig via de benen en bekken met deken' 4. PNF: verkorte pectoralis (funcie: flexie, add en endo), maar vooral add en endo zijn verkort '- hold relax voor verkorte pectoralis. Zwakke patroon is flexie, abd en exo.' '- leg defenities uit in 1 zin:' '- irradiatie' '- reciproke inhibitie' '- na-ontlasting' 5. PNF: scheur in m. teres major, zwakke patroon is extensie, adductie, endorotatie. Doe combination of isotonics. Leg uit: '- irradiatie' '- spatiele summatie' '- temporele summatie' 6. Parkinson: man met bilaterale symptomen en lichte evenwichtsstoornis (je krijgt volledige anamnese, KNO,..) '- welke stadium ?' '- welke test doe je om de gang te testen ? Waarop let je bij de ganganalyse ?' '- Hij heeft problemen om in het bed te raken, wat doe je ? (allebei de technieken voordoen)' 7. NDT: CVA. p kan al oefeningen in stand. problemen met hyperextensie door extensiespasticiteit en Q-ceps zwakte. '- in lig 2 oefeningen voor controle knie-extensie' '- therapeutisch rechtkomen en opstaan' '- stappen met facilitatie om hyperextensie te voorkomen' '- spastisch patroon kennen en weten waarvoor je een oefening doet' 8. Klein Vogelbach: casus met Parkinson patient. '- oefening met bal voor selectieve rompbewegingen' '- oefening voor evenwicht in stand' '- hoe kan je de oefeningen moeilijker en makkelijker maken' '- welk systeem moet er (extra) werken wanneer je de oefening doet met de ogen dicht' '- voordeel van de bal boven een kinetafel' 9. Klein Vogelbach: patiënt met vermissyndroom '- oefening met bal voor selectieve rompbewegingen' '- oefening met bal voor rompcoördinatie (ze verwacht een meer functionele oefening dus)' '- zelfde 3 bijvragen als hierboven' 10 Dwarslaesie: pt heeft zwakke arm links. Welke bewegingen moet je doen om van ruglig naar langzit te komen ? => eerst zijlig dan opdrukken en arm verplaatsen naar links. Geef een evenwichtsoefening in zit 11. CVA pt: spasticiteit in de romp en armen: geef 2 oef voor spasticiteit BL en geef een flexie-ext oef. Bijvraag wat is flexorsynergie ' ' Voorbeeldexamenvragen: 1. Welke van volgende uitspraken is correct? ' ' A. Bij een craniocerebraal letsel ( CCT) worden intracerebrale, subdurale en epidurale bloedingen tot de secundaire hersenletsels gerekend. B. Na een CCT zal vanaf een kritisch punt bij een toename van volume van vocht een exponentiele stijging van de intracraniale druk ontstaan waardoor de perfusiedruk zal toenemen, waardoor de circulatie slechter wordt. C. Patiënten met een CCT die een score E2, V2, M3 op de Glasgow Coma Schaal halen, zijn comateus. D. Somnolent betekent dat de patiënten erg suf is. De patiënt reageert alleen nog op de eenvoudigste commando’s bij rigoreus stimuleren. ' ' Juiste antwoord : C ' ' 2. Welke van de volgende uitspraken is fout? ' ' A. In de acute face bij CCT is het belangrijk om secreties te verwijderen via een aspiratiesonde die via een Mayo tube tot achteraan in de mondholte kan worden gebracht. Aspiraties van secreties werkt ICP ( intracranial pressure) verlagend. B. Vertikalisatie wordt in de acute fase na een CCT reeds toegepast en heeft een verlagende werking op de ICP. C. Het uitvoeren van passieve mobilisaties in de acute fase na een CCT is controversieel. D. Het Affolter concept kan reeds in de acute fase na een CCT worden toegepast. Het concept van motorisch leren volgens Affolter en Shepherd daarentegen zal in deze fase weinig toepasbaar zijn. ' ' Juiste antwoord : A ' ' 3. Welk van de volgende uitspraken is correct? ' ' A. Proprioceptieve neuromusculaire facillitatie (PNF) is een methode die heden enkel wordt toegepast voor de behandeling van perifere neurologische aandoeningen. B. Het Affolter concept is een geschikte methode voor de behandeling van patiënten met een verworden hersenletsel met perceptiestoornissen. C. Het Perfetti concept is een zeer geschikte methode om toe te passen in de acute fase na een craniocerebraal trauma. D. Er werden verschillende studies opgezet waarin behandelings-concepten met elkaar vergeleken werden. Hieruit blijkt dat er voldoende evidentie is dat het NDT concept superieur is ten opzichte van andere concepten in de behandeling van patiënten met een cerebrovasculair accident. ' ' Juiste antwoord : B ' ' 4. Welke van de volgende uitspraken is correct? ' ' A. Ataxie komt in de regel niet voor bij patiënten met multiple sclerose. B. Er bestaan verschillende vormen van tremor. Bij MS komt een houdings- en intentionele tremor voor. C. Spasticiteit is een frequent voorkomend fenomeen bij MS. De spasticiteit uit zich voornamelijk in de antizwaartekrachtspieren. Bij MS is de spasticiteit omzeggens nooit van cerebrale oorsprong. D. Trigeminusneuralgie komt voor bij ongeveer 20% van de patiënten met MS. ' ' Juiste antwoord : B ' ' 5. Welke van de volgende uitspraken is correct? ' ' A. Het Affolter concept beoogt de perceptuele processen te stimuleren door maximale input te geven bij een betekenisvolle taak zoals bijvoorbeeld het tanden poetsen. Er wordt gestreefd naar een begrip van de taak zonder expliciete verbaal cognitieve input. B. Het Johnstone concept dat gebruik maakt van drukspalken en schommelstoelen, leunt sterk aan bij het Bobath-concept. In het hedendaagse concept worden elementen uit het Perfetti-concept geintegreerd. C. Het Perfetti concept maakt gebruik van cognitief therapeutische oefeningen door discriminatie van tactiele en kinestatische informatie. In het concept wordt weinig aandacht geschonken aan de controle van de spiertonus. D. Inhibitie van de abnormale spiertonus en facilitatie van het houdingscontrole en normale selectieve bewegingen staan centraal in het NDT concept. Het verwerven van distale controle alvorens proximale functie wordt geoefend staat eveneens centraal. ' ' Juiste antwoord : A ''Praktijk'' #'Johnstone: patiënt met rechter hemisyndroom. Stabiliteit in de schouder is +- gerecupereerd, elleboog iets minder en hand nog niet goed. Stappen lukt vrij behoorlijk, enkel bij oneffen oppervlakten gaat de enkel in spastisch patroon. Geef 3 oefeningen voor been (totaal been!) en 3 voor de arm. Bij het been moet het stappen op oneffen oppervlakten getraind worden, voor de hand moet de grijpfunctie behandeld. Van de 6 oefeningen (in totaal) moeten er 2 met een opblaasbare spalk zijn.' #'KNO: hoe toon je een syndroom van De Quèrvain aan?' #'KNO: test de mogelijke geleidingsdoofheid' #'KNO: Test de proprioceptieve sensibiliteit.' #'NDT: Geef 5 oefeningen in lig ter verbetering van de stabiliteit in de schouder - elleboog.' #'NDT: Voer een /p/ transfer van behandeltafel naar stoel uit bij een hemiplegische patiënt.' #'NDT:Leg een hoge voetwindeling aan bij een hemiplegische patiënt' #'NDT: Trappen op gaan met een hemiplegische patiënt' #'NDT: Toon de passieve transfer voor een pusher- patiënt' Vraag 1: Johnstone patiënt met linker hemiplegie die spierzwakte heeft (geen spasticiteit) en terug wil leren stappen '- welke spalk' '- doe de spalk aan' '- leer een originele oefening aan (wat zijn eventuele progressies)' '- wat zijn je korte- en langetermijn doelen' '- waarom zijn matoefeningen zo belangrijk?' (bijvraag: waar moet je op letten bij aanleren oefening i.f.v. motorisch leren vb. motivatie...) Vraag 2: PNF verkorte pectoralis spier. Zwakke patroon is flexie - abductie - exorotatie '- welke techniek? voer de techniek uit' '- welke definities zijn hierop van toepassing' Vraag 1: Klein Vögelbach: techniek voor mobiliseren thoracale wervelzuil. Vraag 2: NDT L hemiplegie, hypertone romp '- hoe mobiliseren romp, scapula, arm' '- oefening selectieve elleboog flexie en extensie' wanneer zijn de buikspieren het meest exentrisch? '- flexie werverzuil, initiatie bovenste deel romp' '- flexie werverzuil, initiatie onderste deel romp' '- extensie werverzuil, initiatie bovenste deel romp' '- extensie werverzuil, initiatie onderste deel romp'